fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dk64rules (series) VII - Chapter 3: Betrayed and Captured
Keyan: Jeshu! You have come to take the crystals, but you're too late! I have used their power, and you'll never awaken! Jeshu: Kneld, what are you doing with- Before Jeshu finished, Kneld grabbed hold of Keyan by the shirt and hoisted him into the air. Keyan was confused; if Kneld was with the evil side, why would he let Keyan become powerful? Kneld: Master Ferra, Keyan has fully absorbed the Great Edmund's false crystals. What shall we do next? Jeshu: Heh heh. In a few minutes, Keyan should be out, and we can lock him up along with Emily. 'Course, I don't plan to keep Emily incarcerated, in fact, I plan to bond with her a lot in the coming days...Heha! Keyan: No! You're just taunting me, aren't you?! Jeshu: Hmm...no, I'm telling the whole truth. Say goodbye to your dreams there, Keyan. Kneld, let's go. Kneld: Start the transport, Master. Jeshu summoned some form of dark power to his hands and created a portal to a dungeon of some sort. Kneld stepped in first, holding Keyan, and Jeshu followed, closing the portal behind him. Inside the jailroom, Emily was sleeping on the cold floor as Keyan was being led into his cell. Kneld threw Keyan in, and locked the door. Keyan: Emily? Emily! Wake up! Emily: Hmmwhat...? Keyan?! Keyan: ...Hey. Emily: Oh my god! Jeshu got you? How are we going to get out now? Keyan: I don't know, but I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. A few hours later, Jeshu entered the room and released Emily. Before she could run, Kneld grabbed her arm and pulled her along, following Jeshu. Keyan could only watch in horror as she was being led away. But, for Keyan, it was a prime time for escape, and he got started. Keyan used his power to bend the wires under the light's heat, until they snapped and created a sufficient opening. Then, he rolled out and ran to the door the two villains took Emily through. A long hall layed beyond the door. As Keyan walked, he wondered how many times he has been suckered into attachment. Jeshu turned on him, and Kneld also. Emily's voice delievered a true statement, that's for sure. There was definetely attachement as illusions to chaos. Keyan crept quietly to the end of the hall and leaned against the door. He heard the voice of Jeshu and Emily. What was he to do? Bust down the door and make his presence known, or stay and listen? He stayed and listened. Jeshu: What do you mean? Emily: I mean I don't want to! Jeshu: Alright, then what do I have you around for?! Emily: I don't know! Let me go! I don't like you! Jeshu: Then your fate has been decided. Kneld, escort Emily to the Chamber of Fire What will happen to Emily and Keyan? Read Chapter 4.. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters